marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultro
Ultro 'is one of the newest members of the Avengers and is currently being trained personally by the founding members. After fighting Ultro he now has better abilities after he absorbed Ultron's body. 'Personality Although being born and raised in an abusive relationship with a Father and a mother who drank most times, he still finds the strength to be kind to all sentient beings. After being fused with some of Ultro's nano-bots, his view of humans has changed to where he wants to give them a chance to prove themselves. 'Appearance' Before coming to the mansion he was a normal kid living on the rocky mountains in a small town near Ohio, he would often wear cowboy clothing. Now after coming to the city and living in the Mansion, he wears clothes that most people consider popular. After some training with his brand new powers, he was able to manipulate his nanobots and create armor that is similar to Iron man's Mark II but in different shapes and better technology inside with his own AI. 'History' Anthony Giovanni Aguilar 'was a young boy living in a house near the rock mountains of Ohio. Born to an abusive father and a alcoholic mother, his like wasn't the best he wanted. Years later when he was 16 years old, he saw a falling meteor that fell down a couple of miles from here. When he went to investigate he was wrong as the meteor was actually Voltron's Female form as she had taken much damage from fighting the avengers. Though he knew who the machine was, he picked her up and took her home then placed her in the garage for safe-keeping. Months and months he would do anything he can to try and fix her although he didn't know much of technology and kept getting hurt trying to see what he could do, he kept messing with her wires finally waking her up. As the days went by and slowly but surely Ultron was fully operational as Anthony closed his eyes and began to accept that he would now die. Ultron injected him with needles from his body causing small nano-bots to merge with his DNA giving him something more. A year later after the Avengers discovered that he and Ultron had similar energy signatures, they asked him to come to the Avenger's mansion to begin his training to become the New Leader of the Avengers although Iron Man didn't say it out loud. During his training with the Avengers Ultron came back and attempted to mind control him on over to his side but thanks to the Avengers as well as Ultro's human half, he was able to overcome him and managed to capture Ultron onto an AI disk that is in the Negative Zone. 'Powers Adaptive- When the nano-bots entered his body, they were dormant until sudden shock activated them. Now Ultro's simply needs to read out anything in existence and can adapt on it to either add to his weapons or find weaknesses. Not only that but he is able to create huge armor hands that are able to break through solid steel. Nano-bot Manipulation- It has been seen that he is able to control and interact with the nano-bots in unique ways. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Altered Humans Category:Heroes Category:Evolution Control Category:Shape Shifting Category:Technology Interface Category:Males